hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Eddie (2100)
] Hurricane Eddie was a hurricane that affected Jamaica, Belize, and Mexico. It was the 6th depression and 5th named storm of the record 2100 Atlantic hurricane season. Meteorological history A tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa on the night of June 1st. Disorganized at first, it gradually became better organized, and it was given a 10% chance for development on June 4 while in the Central Atlantic. Environmental conditions were favorable for slow development of the wave. The chances increased as it approached the Caribbean and continued to become better organized, and it was at a 50% chance of development while bringing heavy rain to the Windward Islands. Early on June 7, it had an 80% chance of development while in the eastern Caribbean. The wave then became organized enough to be declared a tropical depression later that day. The depression strengthened into TS Eddie on June 8, becoming the earliest 5th named storm ever recorded, this beat the previous record held by the 2085 season, when the 5th storm formed on June 17. Eddie headed west as it gradually strengthened. On June 10, the storm impacted Jamaica, bringing heavy rains and flash floods. Eddie became a hurricane on June 11 as it slowly headed towards Belize. Because it was threatening the country, hurricane warnings were issued. Eddie continued to strengthen until it reached its peak intensity of 90 mph while near landfall. It made landfall on June 13, bringing heavy rain, strong winds, flash floods, and mudslides. Eddie rapidly weakened over land, and entered the Gulf of Mexico as a very disorganized tropical depression. It restrengthened into a tropical storm, and reached its 2nd peak intensity of 50 mph as it made landfall near Veracruz. Eddie made landfall on June 15, bringing heavy rain and flash floods. It rapidly weakened over the mountains of Mexico, and degenerated into a remnant low on June 16. Over all, Eddie caused $69 million in damage (2100 USD) and killed 40 people, 8 of which were indirect. 17 people were reported missing. Many of the deaths were caused by a big mudslide that buried homes in Guatemala. 1 of the deaths were in Jamaica, 32 were in Belize and surrounding areas, and 6 were in mainland Mexico. Eddie's tropical wave also caused a death in the Windward Islands. Preparations and impact Jamaica Once Eddie became a TS, a tropical storm watch was issued for Jamaica. It was later upgraded to a warning. People were told to stay inside and prepare for flash floods, mudslides, and heavy rain. Once Eddie hit Jamaica, it caused heavy rain, strong winds, and flash floods that killed 2 people and left 3 people missing. Damage was $9 million (2100 USD). Belize and surrounding areas After Eddie left Jamaica, a tropical storm warning and a hurricane watch was issued for Belize and the Yucatan Peninsula. It was later upgraded to a hurricane warning, and the TS warning was discontinued. Since Eddie was moving slowly, the leader of Belize said that the storm could bring "potentially destructive" impacts to the country. To prepare for the storm, people boarded up their homes. Some people also evacuated. Once Eddie made landfall, it brought heavy rains, hurricane-force winds, flash floods, and mudslides. Its storm surge flooded the areas closest to the beach. Eddie also caused a big mudslide in Guatemala that buried many homes and killed 23 people. 12 people were missing in the mudslide. The remaining 9 deaths in Belize and surrounding areas were caused by storm surge, flash floods, and other mudslides. Over all, Eddie caused 32 deaths in this area, 4 of which were indirect. There were also 14 people missing, most of which was because of the mudslide. Damage in this area was $56 million (2100 USD). Mainland Mexico As Eddie was leaving the Yucatan area, a tropical storm warning was issued for the Veracruz state. People there were told to stay inside through the passage of the storm since it was expected to be much less severe than in Belize. They didn't really need to board up their homes. Once Eddie struck the area, it caused heavy rains and gusty winds. There were also flash floods and a few mud and land slides. Eddie caused 6 deaths, 4 of which were indirect. No one was missing in this area. Damage in this area was $4 million. Retirement Despite the damage and deaths it caused in Belize and surrounding areas, the name Eddie was not retired and remains on the list for 2106. Category:2100 Atlantic hurricane season